


Assholes in Space

by Anonymous



Category: Gorillaz, Rick and Morty
Genre: Canon Tone, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Might add more later but, Random & Short, dont ask me which phase murdoc is bc idk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Murdoc and Rick cross paths.





	Assholes in Space

“What about this?”  
  
Murdoc withdrew a glowing green object from his back pocket. Rick swore.  
  
“How the fuck did you-”  
  
“Get your portal gun? Easy.” Murdoc clicked his nail against the casing of portal goo. Rick sucked in a breath.

“Ah shouldn’t be touching that, hrm? I’ll keep that in mind." He was still grinning, and by gods Rick wanted to punch his smug ugly fucking face. “You’re a sound sleeper. Well after a dose of the right drug or two. Or 6. Tolerance of a horse, just like my father back in the day. Or myself, I suppose.”  
  
“Murdoc, I know you think you have the upper hand here...”  
  
“Cause I do, luv.”  
  
”...but you don't know what you’re fucking with right now. That thing can take you _anywhere_.”  
  
“That’s the idea.” Murdoc was flicking the dial left and right. “I just wanna...Well I’m just thinking I’ll pick a spot and see where I end up."

  
“Yeah, well that's only the fu-fucking _dumbest_ idea I've ever heard! You could go anywhere alright, like the blender dimension! Or the dimension of a thousand broken glass mirrors, the one where all gravity is so strong it liquidates you on impact, the ass dimension...”  
  
“Well that's hardly a problem for me, as you oughta know by now.” Murdoc chuckled, licking his lips.  
  
“...ok you know, that’s fair. But my point is there’s a very high statistical probability that the dimension will be shitty (don’t read too much into that pun, that was incidental), o-or you’ll fucking _die,_ and it will NOT be a death with any kind of dignity.”  
  
“Fitting I suppose.” Murdoc muttered. “But then again, who's gonna be around to know?”  
  
And with that he pointed the portal at the wall and fired.  
  
“Or you know, I could just do the smart thing.”  
  
“Doubtful, but why-why don’t you enlighten me as to what you THINK that is.”  
  
Murdoc grabbed him. “ _This.”_

And with that he shoved Rick into the portal.


End file.
